Everyday Is Like A Blank Canvas
by Miaxoxolovetoread
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is a famous personna who wants to go back to her life as an art geek for a few years as she misses her childhood friends whom she had to abandon on her journey to pursue her passion. Will she enjoy her time or will she go back to the life of popularity...clace,sizzy,malec
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a tmi fanfic I want to express my view of a story through the characters from the tmi**

 **Clary's POV**

I know changes happen in life and I have gone through drastic change in my life and that is from a art geek to a teen model and actor... you would think I am joking but I am not.

Here I am in a brown wig and a nerdy glass boarding the flight that will take me to my home town or more like city, you wouldn't guess.

'Passengers travelling to New York flight k243 come to gate 22 for boarding'

Here we go...oh yes my home town is none other than NYC.

 **Jace 's POV**

Today I was up for a normal day of my life that is to get up go for a run,work out in the gym and then have breakfast and go to school but I was for a suprise when my adoptive parent called me and told me to go pick my ex-bestfriend from the airport as she wanted suprise my present best friend and my siblings

Oh man the Clarissa Morgenstern the most famous successful teen star or my Rissa


	2. Chapter 11

**Clary's POV**

I hope my friends will forgive me for not contacting them, I have been busy making myself a name in the industry. I hope they will understand that I am the same clary fray that used to hate makeovers though now I don't mind minimal makeup and the same person who preferred baggy t-shirts and jeans

The same clary who loves art more than anything in her life

The flight is landing and I am not freaking out like I normally do coz I overcame my fear of heights

I am listening to music obviously with headphones after all I am not in my private jet

I am checking out all the photos they sent on our group chat and luckily the didn't remove me from the WhatsApp group we formed all those years ago

I am led to the baggage collection where I have over 5 luggages... NO JUDGMENT... my father pampers me and left me no space for argument when he asked the butler to pack (ya I have a butler coz I am crazy rich again NO JUDGEMENT I don't like to show off but in my choice of career I have to

I am searching for Marsye or Robert as they were supposed to pick me up as my mom is on a business trip and I wanted to suprise all the teens

I am about to call them when I bump into something or more like someone I say 'I am so sorry'

When the human wall says 'Rissa is that you'

Waitttttttt hold on only one person in the world calls me that no it is not possible I don't want to look up but thennnnnn I have to as the human wall who is my first kiss, first crush, ex-best friend

Tilts my shin up to meet his eyes which are the peculiar gold with a speck of hazel and green I can never forget those eyes

'Jace is that you' I said

 **Hey guys I am sorry that the chapters are short but I will soon make it up to u. Hope u enjoyed I will post the second chapter in a few days**

Xx Mia ️


	3. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

I can't believe this I am sitting in the lightwood mansion after depositing my suitcases to my old room and that is not the thing I am here with jace

I am so nervous my friends are supposed to arrive any moment jace sent an EMERGENCY text in the group and all my friends were going to be here any moment and I just made up with jace

Flashback—————

'Yes it is none other than me the fantabulous Jace Herondale' he said

I replied ' oh I see over the past 5 years your ego has increased from the size of Texas to America'

'Oh I see that my dear Rissa has not changed her attitude even after becoming famous ' he said

'Well for you my attitude is going to always stay the same and never change Blondie, now can I know why you have come to pick me up instead of parents and spoilt my plan to suprise my friends that includes you'

'First of all don't u dare call me blondie as I am not blonde , my parents supposedly had a very important meeting to attend in California so they couldn't to come here so they sent me the famous and very helpful Jace , and did u just refer to me as your friend even after you left me'

I knew this was coming we had a huge argument 2 months before I left and Jace came to apologise two days before I was leaving and I couldn't stay with my mom as my custody was given to my dad and we argued about that and I left crying as he didn't come to say goodbye

I started blabbering ' Jace I know I am very sorry you know I couldn't stay and leave my father I am so sorry I understand if u don't want to talk to

me but please can we start over'

' I know, u don't have to say sorry and I would love to have my best friend back.' Jace said

I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't forget to own him so I said ' ya you are not a blond so I should not call u blondie but I should call u Goldie as u have gold hair'

'Hey not fair' he interrupted

'And u and helpful is like Izzy cooking tasting very good' I scoffed and said

Present—————————-

Suddenly the door opened and people were rushing into the living room and screaming jace , what happened, why are you so happy suddenly, why did u call us

And then someone noticed I was standing here I guess Magnus and then they started asking questions like did u finally settle on one girl

'I can't believe that jace was the only person who recognised me in disguise' I said

'Clary is that you',simon asked

'My Biscuit is it really you', Magnus asked

'Clary your fashion sense has improved a lot' Izzy commented

'Izzy you're the only person who can meet your best friend after five freaking years comment that my fashion sense has improved' I replied

And then Magnus screamed "it is my biscuit,

U came back"

while Simon just came and hugged me and said 'he missed me a lot'

And then suddenly everybody was crowding around me so we all went for a group hug and just like that I knew nothing had change between us and

That my gang is going to love me even if I am an art geek or a famous pop star ️

and just like that I was the most happiest person on

earth...

Xx Mia ️


	4. Chapter22

**Clary's POV**

We all decided to come to _Takis_ the famous yummy and our fav restaurant from when me and jace found it years ago

I was seated next to jace and Magnus across Alec Izzy and Simon the waiter came and was glaring at me for some reason, when I was about question Izzy with my eyes I realised I was sitting next to jace and I am sure there was a light blush

'Can I have ur orders' said the waiter

Coconut pancakes,chocolate milkshake,strawberry milkshake,fries,caramel cheesecake,veggie burger,sprite coconut pancakes...after ordering

'Clary how long are u staying how come you are here suddenly.' Izzy asked

'You see none of you have seen the updated headlines from yesterday.' I asked

When I was met with sheepish gazes I replied 'Anyways the answer to your question is that I took a break from my career till I am 20, but I will be performing a few concerts and attending a few parties as to not disappear from the world ; so I will be completing my last year of high school and 2 year art course in college with u guys'

Everybody's jaws had dropped and they were staring at me as if I told I am America's president

So I voiced my thoughts 'Why are u guys staring at me as if I told I am America's president, if you guys don't want me here I will this instant'

At this they all started saying things like 'No, obviously not, yay you are staying with us'

I was smiling like a madman and my expression was mirrored in all their faces and the waitress had to break the spell

'If you guys are not hungry you didn't have to order when I asked we all turned to her'

Jace said 'Oh no it's not like that we just heard some news that shocked us, we are all hungry'

I felt to murder her or better burry her Alive when I realised that she didn't do anything and I didn't have anything to be jealous of oh no no no where did JEALOUS come from

'Clary your pancakes are getting cold.'magnus said

And just like that we headed home after one hour

And I told them I would go home that I am tired.

I just changed into my nightdress and was lying on my bed when thenre was a knock on my door no my balcony door...

Xx Mia ️


	5. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

I was scared, who would be knocking on my balcony door I took a hairbrush..hey I couldn't find anything else I stood at the side after opening the door slightly

And then I started whacking the person

'Rissa,it's jace stop stop'said the person

Oh shit who else will be at my balcony door at 1 hour past midnight...obviously The one and only Jace Herondale, I just went and sat on my bed

And said 'you know it is rude to barge in to others door at midnight'

'Oh please,which night in my life haven't I come to your bedroom like this wellll it was before u left and before we had that fight', Jace said

'I know Jace, and I hope we got over this and can be best friends like we used to', I said

'Yes we can, and I have a small suprise for you so would u do the honour of opening the door to **Our room** ' he said

Oh my god he mentioned it ,he means our room the secret that no one knows the spare room that looks like an attic and has an entrance from my room and the terrace

I went and pressed the wall behind the one photo of me and jace when we were 10 that I drew out of so many and the floorboards next to my bed moved swiftly as if it had not been used for years

'Come on let's go ' Jace said and we went down the stairs to the room that held all the memories of our child hood, I hadn't come to the room for years the last time I had been here was the night we fought

'This is so clean,isn't it supposed to be dusty'I ask

To which he replies with a smile that he always gives me and not his signature smirk, 'I come here once or twice a week clean it and spend the night and before u ask , I use the terrace entrance and no one suspects it'

I smile so huge I guess my face is going to split into half and give home a huge hug we stay like that and then I seperate akwardly

'So how's life as a senior so far' I ask

And just like that we keep talking about our lifes and how different and annoying it is and we drift in to blissful sleep on the thin plush mattress just like when we were kids...

Xx Mia️


	6. Chapter 33

I can't believe this I am attending high school

And today is my first day at NY high,it is the best school in New York and has been one for generations,my parents,grandparents,great-grandparents all graduated from here

I myself studied here five years ago, I hope the school has not changed over these years

It is 5:00 and I just got up. I want to go back to sleep it was hectic yesterday, you see I spent the morning with jace and the after noon with Alex and Magnus then the evening with Simon and max(the lightwood's younger brother and) and the night with Izzy going to pandemonium, drinking a little and making out with a few cough cough hot boys

But anyways I get up go for my morning run and workout in the gym and am back here in my room after having a shower

Now what do I wear, what to wear, think of something, you are a pop star

'Clary did u call me', Jon asks

Oh shit I spoke aloud

'Clary is something wrong',he asks

Crap...'nothing I was just talking on the phone' I say

And thankfully he believes me

Nowwwwwww...

I am standing in front of my mirror wearing a short jeans shorts with a plain black crop top from splash and my favourite designer sleeveless jeans jacket with my signature black wedges

My hair is down in big red waves, eyeliner and mascara adorn my eyes , my favourite strawberry chapstick applied on my lips and how can I forget celine's chain, it is a simple chain with the letters CJ on a heart shape locket and a picture of me and jace inside it, this chain was my b'day gift on my 10th b'day and the last time I saw celine with Stephen as the next day they left to go on their buisness trip and died in a car crash whhile returning

'Clary I hope you are ready we got to reach school on time and the gang is waiting' Jon called from down stairs

 **Hey guys I am sorry this chapter is all about clary and a small peak at the past but I assure u that the next chapter will be better with a suprise**

 **And u will enjoy it**

Xx Mia️


	7. Chapter 4

We all climbed into 3 cars ; Izzy,Simon,Alec and Magnus went in Magnus's sparkly Nissan , Jon went in his own Jeep and me and Jace climbed into my electric blue Ferrari

We just arrived in the school parking lot and jace told me to park in a particular space and Magnus and Jon parked side by side and i couldn't believe my eyes as almost 95% of the children present in the parking lot turned their heads

I thought that when Izzy and jace told they were the popular group and were call The group they were meant we were equally popular as we were when were 12 but this is like so much more

Everybody made space for us to walk to the reception as we are a famous band or actors from Hollywood, and they were all staring at me as if I am alien and if people die by a death glare then I would have been dead 100 times as the girls were murdering me with their eyes

The boys were staring at me like they are going to eat me for dinner, that's when I realised the why I was getting the death glare jace had protectively put an arm over my shoulders

I turned to ask Izzy if I could join cheerleading and art club when she winked at me

I collect my time table :

English

Maths

P.E.

French

Art

Science

I chose these subjects coz I am awesome at French and can speak fluently coz I lived in Paris for 8 months in the starting of my career and u need to know French to line in Paris I love art and can pass in English and science and maths is better then social which has 4 divisions

'Can I see your timetable Rissa' Jace asks

I don't bother replying and hand it over to him

'Out of six you have 4 classes and lunch with me and 3 classes with Simon and 2 classes with Izzy and 1 class with Jon alec and Simon and luckily we all have lunch together' Jace said

'So do I have the first class with you'I ask

'Yeah you do come let's go' he said

You Maybe thinking how Alec, Magnus and Jon are in the same year as me

Well you see Magnus started school late so Alec was ready to repeat the last hear of high school and Jon missed half a term because he caught pneumonia so the principal suggested he redo the year

We were seated in the last row at the corner next to the window and Izzy and Simon were flirting with each other's in the front ; the teacher entered and the class wished a small good morning

Once the teacher made himself comfortable he said 'Isn't there supposed to be a new student in this class please introduce yourself'

I hated this part and was dreading it but I stood anyways because I am Clarissa morgenstern and said 'hey guys I am Clary fray, I just moved back here from L.A. So you can guess I used to stay here until I was twelve'

I am was about to sit down when the teacher asked the question 'If you used to stay here, then you have friends , can you please tell us their names'

Oh shit, oh crap, I feel jace squeeze my hand under table so I will my mouth to open and speak 'Yes sir, my best friends are Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec'

The whole class's jaw has dropped down to the floor I felt I should give them a signature smirk so I did; I can't remember why I dreaded this...

Xx Mia️


	8. Chapter 44

It was lunch the first three periods were not that bad now it was time for lunch

Izzy and the gang told me to meet at the corridor where our lockers were situated.

I just turned the corner when Izzy called out 'here Clary'

'Coming, Iz', I replied as I moved towards them we all walked towards the canteen which just as I remember looks like a food court

I ordered a cheese sandwich with Oreo biscuits...hey even though I am a model I excercise so it balances it out

'Rissa I thought u would have changed your lunch order from some sandwich and biscuit to something else after becoming a model', Jace whispers next to my ear it makes me shiver

And jace bieng himself smirks at my reaction so I do feed him a taste of his own med

'Ya and you are yet self conscious so you are dieting' I say looking at his tray which has an apple

'Say whatever you want I am just not hungry today' he says

I just laugh at him as he leads me to where the gang is sitting

'Can we go to my beach house for the weekend it's a few hours drive from here' said Magnus

'But Magnus, we can go to the waterpark nearby' Izzy said

'Common,Izzy I want to got to magnu's beach house and we have already been to the water park' I said

'Ok' Izzy agreed grudgingly

I smiled at her, and she smiled back after a few moments

Now I was really excited for the upcoming weekend and today is Monday so I had so I had 4 days for this wonderful trip

My thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming ' Someone stole my designer shawl'

I turned to see some girl standing in the middle of the hall creating a scene, she was wearing clothes that described the word slutty. She was screaming at a freshman, she said 'And I know it is you'

I just got up to stop her when I saw a guy pulling her back

Jace whispered in my ears 'That is Aline Penhallow and Sebastian Verlac'

And I couldn't believe it, that could not be Aline

The girl I knew had black hair and used love to wear frocks but the one standing in front of screaming like it is the end of the world has blonde hair and I can't describe what she is wearing


	9. Chapter 5

So life goes on and now after school me and jace are here sitting in Our room we bought out our old pair of cards and are playing Ramii, it is a very old game, it originated from India and is really complicated but we had learnt it when we were 8 and have mastered it, actually Stephen [Jace's father] thaught is how to play it as he had taken an interest in this game after his business trip to India

An I just completed the game so we say show and I just did it so I voice my thought and say ' show'

I display my cards when jace says 'Not fair this is the third game your winning continuously and out of ten u won 7 games'

'Not my fault that you have such bad luck' I replied

Jace pouted and I burst out laughing

'Okokokokok lets do something else that baby jace will win in' I say

We ended up watching all the avengers movies and then heading out to takis for dinner

After which I went home and slept

 **I know it is a short chapter but I will post the next one in a few mins**

Xx Mia️


	10. Chapter 55

I got up in a wired angle and on the floor, oh shit I must have fallen down, it is the second day is school so I get up and follow my routine and then I stand in front of the mirror wearing a cute blue off-shoulder top with skinny jeans

I wear my hair up and put my usual makeup that is eyeliner,mascara and my chapstick and I decide to not wear the species cream on my wrist which covers my tatoo, ya I know how did u get one man when you are a teen popstar it is a piece of cake

I was sitting at the dining table eating mangoes when I hear somebody come in and that somebody says 'I thought you were my best friend Rissa and your eating my favourite fruit, the king of all fruits mango without me, I hate you'

'Oh I say this is payback for having my share of fries yesterday at takis' I say

'Oh common give me the mango and I will give you this packet of strawberry' Jace says

'Oh are you trying to bribe me with well your lucky I love strawberries more then reading you' I say

'Ok so let's make a deal you toss me the mango I will toss the strawberry packet,ok' he asks

I say 'Ok' and i toss the mango and at the same time he does and we both catch it at the same time

And we are done with the fruits in a second

Well you can guess how wholly some people love fruits

————————Time Skip—————

School was normal I didn't face that b*tch Aline and it was boring, well other than art as it is one of my favourite subject and my mom is an artist after all. I conclude I enjoyed the class as I drew something after year

It's time to meet everybody so me and jace head to the lightwood's residence and down to the basement

After a few minutes everybody has arrived well that is the Group, we decide to watch a movie and then Izzy says 'Let's play truth or dare'

'No Izzy',me and Alec refuse at the same time to which everybody starts laughing and I Also add that 'We have school tomorrow and I don't know how you play but I know u Izzy and I doubt it if we don't have hangovers tomorrow'

'Fine but as I agreed to go to the beach house we will have a game of truth or dare'she days or more like states

'Ok'me and Alec agree grudgingly and again burst out laughing as we spoke at the same time, I head home

I am going to bed,and I think I will not enjoy this weekend if we are going to play truth or dare

Infact I am dreading it...

 **So a little drama and soon you will witness the characters playing our favourite game, I will try to post soon, don't forget follow,like and review**

Xx Mia ️


	11. Chapter 6

I was so tensed it is Friday and today we are bunking the period after lunch to start driving to the beach house and Izzy is not somebody who would forget

And the other thing on my mind was Aline she was giving me the look that said wait and see I really hope she is not going to pull a prank to expose me

'Clary come down'called jon

Shit I am not easy yet 'will be down in five' I yelled

What to wear what to wear

I chose my dark blue jeans shorts with lace lining and a white tank that said 'I do a thing called what I want'. It was long so I knotted it in the side I wore my black shoes with it I was not in a mood for heels

I went down and to my suprise see Jace, he answers to my questioning gaze 'Jon left with the others he has some work to do it seems'

'Ok let's leave' I say with a smile

It was lunch so I headed to the dining hall and to our table with jace just behind me, would u guess what happens jace changed his timetable so all his classes were with me

Anyways once the whole group was here we all decided to head to our houses grad our things and meet at my house

I can't believe it jace convinces me to let him ride to the beach house sneaky bastardised bribed me with strawberries

And then we were ready to leave so begins our 4-5 hour drive to the beach house

Me and jace have a small talk and then jace suddenly asks

'You hey wear the chain'

'Ummmm ya I wear it all the time well other than times when I have to remove it in some shoots' I answered nervously

'Rissa mom would have been very happy to see how successful you are' he said

'Jace...'I say and can't continue as a tear slides down my face

'It's fine Rissa, I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I just wanted to ask and it was always on my mind since I saw it in the airport' he apologises and explains

'Oh, u shouldn't apologise you have right to ask me afterall you are my bestest best friend in the world'i replied with a smirk

Jace just laughed and it was music to my ears he turned some songs and I drifted of to sleep

I woke up from a sudden jerk I realised jace Parkes the car I turned right when jace asked 'had a good nap'

'Yes a very good one at that' I said

We got down I picked my sky blue suitcase and jace picked his black box typical boy

I realised we were the first here

'How come we reached first' I asked

'The others stopped at a cafe I just picked a coffe for myself and you and left because you were sleeping and as you slept the whole ride I ended up drinking your share of coffee'he replied

'Oh shit I should have let you sleep and shoul have drive halfway' I said

'It's fine Rissa, why don't you sit right here on the door step and I will use your lap as a pillow and as the sun is setting you can draw the sunset' he said

'Yayyyyyy' I say as a huge grin broke out on my face

I got lost in the drawing and was broken out of the spell by some one saying 'biscuit, if u get up and move to left or right I can open the door so we all can get settled'

I looked up to see Magnus and all the other I smiled sheepishly and said 'Ya, give me a sec'

'Jace wake up' I whisper as I shake him slightly

He suddenly sat up and everyone started laughing as he looked like someone who just ran hundred miles

We are all seated in the basement where there was this bed type couch circular and had a small opening

Guess why we were here to play truth or dare ...

 **The next chapter will be exciting with drama for now don't forget like follow and comment**

 **Xx Mia️**


	12. Chapter 66

After settling down it was getting late but here we are sitting in Magnus's magnificent basement, cough cough his words not mine getting ready to play truth or dare

'So the rules are simple do the dare or tell the truth if you don't want to then you got to remove a piece of clothing excluding jewellery' said Izzy

Everybody nodded and then she said 'As it was my idea to play the game I go first' at this everybody had a fearful look on their face

'Dear brother truth or dare' Izzy asked with a mischievous smile

She was looking at Alec and not Jace

Alec was horrified is what I could tell is eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open

'Dare',he said

Magnus was trying to hold his laughter because everybody knew Alec was going to die anyway

'Ok', she smirked 'I dare you to wear a pair of pink shorts tomorrow for swimming'

'Ok, fine but only tomorrow', he said even though his voice was calm his eyes are a different story

Izzy just nodded and smirked

Now as I was telling this is where I am deathly scared of Izzy she can make me say or do anything where as the others may go small Izzy will go big

'Jace truth or dare' Alec asked

'Dare, obviously' he answered

Alec was trying to keep a straight face and was failing then he blurted 'Your dare is to wear Pink shorts for swimming tomorrow with me'

At this everybody burst laughing excluding Jace who had a poker face

I was laughing so hard I didn't realise jace had turned to me with mischievous look that bet his sister's

'Truth or dare Rissa' he asked mockingly

 **Hey guys the chapter ends here I know short chapter but something is better than nothing so I will publish the next chapter soon**

 **Take care and don't forget to like follow and comment**

 **Xx Mia ️**


	13. Chapter 7

I was horrified but I managed to keep my poker face and look normal. I looked at my options I could chose truth and can be asked things I wouldn't like to answer and suffer the consequences of angering some people present in the room who are my closest friends and well family in a way and chose dare and embarrass myself and be teased about for a few days or months

Definitely second option

'Rissa are you there,choose fast', Jace said

'Dare',I say

'I dare you to get your second tattoo with me',said Jace

Relief washed over me and while smiling I said , 'Ya why not, but it's my third one'

'Well that's one where is the other', he said pointing to my wrist where the midnight flower was tattooed I had drawn it myself and was proud of it, the first time I had seen one was in jace'a house in the greenhouse that Celine had grown numerous flowers in it, she had once told me that the flower only blooms at midnight and I wanted to see it so bad but I had to wait till the weekend because I was young and had to be in bed early so jace and sneaked in through my window at the age of 7 and then taken me to the greenhouse to show me the flower and bieng a big flirt he is he gave me my first kiss and I gave him his well in short we shared our first kiss

'Rissa, common answer me', Jace told

'Well you won't be seeing it anytime soon Goldie', I told him smirking

'Why so is it something related to me afterall I am jace herondale',he asked showing me his mischievous smirk

I blushed my stupid self blushed and his smirk widened

'No it is just not in a place where I can display it to the world',I said

I heard laughing in the background and realised we were not alone in the room shit shit

'You both were flirting,there is so much tension between you', Izzy said

'Yes I agree', Magnus added winking

I burried my face in my hand

'Rissa, even after five years you act as if you are a kid who just got told', Jace teased

I punched him

'Ouch that hurt, Rissa',he said

'Good', I said turning to face Izzy

'Izzy please can we continue tomorrow I know it was short please pretty please, can we just watch movies' I asked

'No you promised' she said stubbornly

'I promised we will play this weekend not today' I say and she pouts like a kid, 'Common let's vote'

We were seated in the living room deciding on a movie as the votes were in movies favour the truth or dare session was postponed to tomorrow

They put the latest Oveans'8 movie I had seen it so I got bored and i guess then I drifted of to sleep because at the moment I am definitely not in the moving room but in a bed in a room my room, somebody must have carried me here mostly Jace

I feel heat rising to my cheeks, Jace is my best friend Clary u airhead best friend

So tomorrow Clarissa is back Clary leaves

I **know the truth or dare session was short I will definitely make it longer next update**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying I know I am mainly concentrating on clave but that is my plan before some action so don't worry...**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia️**


	14. Chapter 77

I got up to find Izzy's hair on my face well lucky for me Izzy sleeps like a dog so I could move her hair and poke her face and she will still be sleeping so I get up and move toward the window it has a beautiful view I wanted to go back to sleep but unluckily I have never been able to sleep once I wake up in the morning

Life is so unfair, I just stare at myself in the reflection and remember the decision I made last night so I get ready.

————————time skip——————

I stand in front of the mirror in my black bikini almost ready for the beach; why almost is because I have to get my makeup done. So I start with applying light powder to my face little amount of concealer then a thick line of eyeliner and mascara...finally I finish it with reddish pink lipstick

I decided to tie my hair into a simple bun as it is going to get wet

"Clary come out fast, I have only an hour to get ready", Izzy screams

"Not my fault that you woke up late I hope the 10 alarms I set on your phone back to back woke you up",I reply smugly

"Clarissa Adele you get get out right now otherwise...",she screams

"Ok ok I am coming out give me a sec",I state calmly and exit

"Clary you look sexy jace is not going to be able to keep his hands to himself",Izzy states

"Nothing like that he is my best friend and will always be",I say not meeting her eyes

"Keep lying to yourself, as if best friends kiss each other in the greenhouse between all those flowers in the romantic environment",she says to which my mouth drops open

"Ya ya how do you know about that and all well I have my sources",she says shocking me

I recover fast and say, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready" to distract her

She quickly shuffles into the washroom with a pile of cloths in her hand

I decide to wear a plain black shorts and a navy crop top because it is hot outside and head down For breakfast,when I reach down I find Magnus and Alec kissing in a compromising position on the tablE

"Get a room people Eat there",I say to which they break apart

"Ummm breakfast is ready if u want",Alec stutters

Magnus just smirks at his boyfriend's embarrassment. I serve myself the pancakes the couple have made and the brownies I am sure Jace made at midnight as you see me and jace have the habit of cooking or baking at night if don't get sleep I wonder what is bothering Jace

I hear somebody enter the kitchen I turn to see jace and Simon enter

"Good morning Clare",Simon wishes

"Morning Rissa", I don't meet his eyes and just wish everybody "Morning"

———————time skip——————-

We are heading to the beach I didn't talk much with jace instead I busied myself talking with Simon about the latest manga and star wars

We select a spot and keep our things i spears my towel out next to Izzy's and then we start applying sunscreen

It's time to get in water so I remove my cover and start walking I fell somebody come behind me it's Magnus I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Your just looking smoking hot biscuit", he compliments smirking

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking why is of that you are smirking like there is no tomorrow", I ask

"I just get the feeling that you are trying to make somebody jealous"

"You are highly mistaken", I say seriously

"Anything you say",he says

I start swimming and after a few mins I just stand on my tip toes in the deep After a few mins I feel familiar presence behind me

"Rissa",he says and nothing else and I burst out crying I never cry but today there is no stopping tears

It may have been a few minutes or hours and I am yet crying on his shoulder he is literally supporting my weight, he says nothing but the way he holds me is comforting

I am not to be vulnerable I shouldn't cry I should act that I don't care about jace... after the pep talk I pulled away from jace and I started to swim away because I didn't want to tell him how big of a disappointment I am, of all the mistakes I did

But then he spoke and everything flew out of mind."Rissa please don't do this you have been ignoring me from morning what happen please don't push me away again we had to start over not break apart please Rissa let me comfort you tell me what is bothering you"

Looking at Jace who hardly ever says please and is cocky and annoying and the Jace in front of me was looking at me with concern was shocking actually have has always been different with me. My thoughts are interrupted.

"Rissa please answer don't push me away", he says

"Jace I havs done bad things",don't interrupt please "I let the fame get to my head and after a few years around the time I turned 15 I tried to forget about you and started drinking I was angry very angry at you for not coming earlier and then Raphael one of my good friend he tried explaining that it was not your fault or mine that we were young and I should come back for a few years I refused I thought none of you will accept me for what I became that all of you are angry you see I made a friend kalie when I went to LA she acted to be my best friend and spread some rumours about my past around the industry when I was starting my career around The age of 13 -14 saying the reason I moved was because I was a lying bitch and my friends and family hated me she started feeding lies about how she heard my dad thinking about handing my custody to mom so I thought that nobody loves me and went into depression and took the path of alcohol so as I was telling one day Raphael found me in my room and started to question me and promised me he will take care of me so I opened up to him I told him about you, the gang,Kalie. He then suggested I talk to my father and I met with a counceler." I complete the story

"Ok, I understand but why are you sad now we are best friends again and everybody has accepted you for who you are",Jace says

"I don't deserve you jace I tried to forget you I tried to forget the gang you guys shouldn't love me",I say

"Rissa you are worrying for nothing we all love you and accept you for who you are you shouldn't be scared to tell us anything, you know Izzy sometimes crys at night when Simon comes over because she was missing you so much, just look at Izzy she is so happy that your back", he says

"Really",I ask like a kid not believing a word

"Yes really, I promise u that we will always be there for you", Jace says

"Promise"

"Promise..."

————————11111111111—————————

 **Hope u guys liked the chapter I know sappy but it is the longest I have written I know clary's worry was pointless but I wanted it to be this way**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia**


	15. Chapter 8

As we were walking back I was thinking how stupid I was to think they will hate me but will jace accept that I am no longer

"Is that why you got that tattoo on your hipbone", he interrupted my thoughts

"Ya I am not allowed to wear the chain on shootings and if any reporters notice they will question me, I was scared I will forget you so I got this and bought this cream that helps me cover it but I left it back home in LA so I had to use the other one which is not water proof",I reply blushing

—————-2 weeks later———————

It's been two weeks since we left for the beach house. School has been boring as usual other than PE and art

Today is a big day I won't be going to school but will be going to my first interview after the big announcement that happened three weeks ago

So here I am getting ready in my own house in my own room in LA on this Sunday morning after a five hour flight last night

Jace is with me he will be attending the interview as my manager as Bat is on leave

I got to get ready. I straightened my hair it is dyed blonde with blue highlights I know girly but I am a pop star who has released numerous albums.

I am wearing a royal blue colour dress it goes till mid thigh and is strapless, a pearl necklace adorns my neck, my makeup consists of plain lip gloss , white shine eyeshadow, thin layer of eyeliner and a thick layer of mascara, my tattoo is covered and I am ready to go just got to wear my white pumps

Perfect...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I will post the next chapter soon maybe today itself if I get time**

 **Don't forget like,comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia️**


	16. Chapter 88

I walked out of my room and at the same time jace did too I swear we could hear a pin drop as we both stared at each other, he was wearing a brown wig, brown contacts,a black suit oh and don't forget the square frames

OMG he is looking hot is an understatement, I know he is my best friend but you got to appreciate what looks good.

"See something you like Goldie",I say sassily

"And you say I have a ego as the size of Texas, it's just you look different I know I have seen you like this in magazines and all but it's different seeing you like this after bieng with my Rissa for so long",he says

"I am not looking good, should I go change", I ask a bit self conciously

"No no you look beautiful as always Rissa", he replies hurriedly

It seems like the world stopped all I can think of is he called me beautiful it been so long since I was called that maybe sexy, hot,smoking ect. But not beautiful

To cover up I just say "then what are we waiting for let's go". We were now on our way to the studio where my interview will take place

 **Hey guys hope you are liking the chapters I know they are short but I don't have time to write long ones and am very busy with exams at this moment, the promised action will come soon maybe in the next 5 chapters but I promise Tej wait will be worth**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia**


	17. Chapter 9

Once I arrived I was rushed into the studio's stylist room where they touched my make up since this was just a simple interview and not organised by any producer I get to wear what I want and get my make up done from where ever I want,everybody thinks I get it done by my stylist but it's all done by me

5 minutes later I am seated in a black leather couch and the camera is being set and the person who is going to interview me gets comfortably seated

The camera clicks and the interview stars

"Hello Clarissa, how are you toaday", the interviewer whose name I don't know asks me

"Hello, I am doing fine other than that I am slightly curious as to what we will be doin today since I was informed priorly", I reply and question

"I understand your curiosity you see we wanted this to be a small suprise as this is your first time on our show as you couldn't make it last time",he replies

"Well what are we waiting for I am eager to receive my suprise",I reply acting excited I have a good guess on what th suprise is

"You see last night we circulated a message in social media to all your fans asking them to email any questions they have and would like answers for"he waits a few second before continuing "And we received a good amount of them"

"So what are we waiting for let's get started and see what my fans want to know", I reply

And just like that he gets started and I am on auto mode I smile laugh and answer question and it's half time.

 **Hey guys I know I promise that the plot is going to get heated but my exams are coming up and I am very busy so bare with me and the short chapter and also the action I promised may come a little later I decided to add a few more things**

 **Also I am sorry that in the first few chapters my grammar has come out bad it is after all my first story and because of this new update the docs that have not been used for long get automatically deleted I haven't been able to correct it**

 **Please send more reviews it encourages me to write and thanks to all the readers for the encouraging reviews**

 **Don't forget to follow like and comment**

 **Sorry for the long note**

 **Xx Mia**


End file.
